Strictly Platonic A JohnLock Fanfic
by Iridedinosaurs
Summary: John Watson is having intimate dreams about a certain flatmate of his. When push comes to shove will he be able to admit his feelings or will they be destined to dance around each other and their feelings forever?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**:

[**Disclaimer**: I do not own Sherlock Holmes, John Watson or any of the Sherlock Holmes novels. All characters go to their respected owners.]

The room seemed to stop as did time itself as a shudder when through John's body. The name.. Oh God that name that left his lips had been on it a lot lately, whether on a case, at work, or even during er... private times. It would either come out as a yell for said person to stop whatever the hell he was doing, a growl signaling that he was yet again perturbed about the night before, or now.. as John felt the effect his orgasm had on him.

'Sherlock. Dammit it's always Sherlock.' He thought to himself after cleaning up the mess he had made. He couldn't, for the life of him, think of why that name would come up during such odd times. No.. he could think of a reason but wouldn't admit it. No! He was, by no means, attracted to his flat mate.

He grabbed his clothes and a jumper before making his way to the bathroom. The hot water running over his body felt good, like it was rinsing of the sin and disgust he felt. Not for his flat mate but for himself. For having those thoughts and enjoying them. The ones of Sherlock being nervous and confessing his love for him, which would by no means ever happen, after all this was Sherlock. He was A-Sexual.

There were ones where he confessed his love to Sherlock who, in turn, told him that he too had an attraction for him. Sherlock would be wide-eyed for a split second before the kissing initiated and after that was the intimacy. Oh God the sex was generally always amazing. God when he would wank off he would be sure to get his hand just a bit tighter than normal to simulate Sherlock's virgin hole.

But the ones he was ashamed of most were the ones he had just wanked off to. The ones where neither confessed love and John had taken what he wanted. Sherlock would beg for him to stop at first before begging for more. He would say his name over and over that John was certain he could never forget his name.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:**

He shook his head, willing the thoughts away before he had to take care of himself again. He quickly washed before drying off and walking out, his clothes fitting a bit more snug than normal due to his still slight dampness. He headed out into the kitchen ready for some tea just before heading off to work. But it seemed fate was cruel to him.

There in the kitchen was a very naked Sherlock hunched over an experiment that John would rather not ask about. He swallowed hard as he took in the sight in front of him, a slightly bent over Sherlock in nothing but a pure white sheet, oblivious. "Hello John." Well maybe not oblivious but still slightly bent, and still indeed Sherlock Holmes.  
He swallowed hard before putting on a smile. "Could you at least put on some pants?" He asked making Sherlock turn to him slightly. "Does my body repulse you?" He asked making John want to scoff and spill everything he felt. "No." He stated with a small shrug. "Then I see no problem." Sherlock stated before getting back to work. 'Of course you don't, you didn't have to see or deal with what I just took care of.'

He let his eyes rake over Sherlock and bit his lip. 'It's just a sheet.' He thought as he walked over to him. 'All you have to do is just grab it and yank it off.' He reached out before his fingers curled around the handle of his bag and he stood up. "Right. Well I'll see you after work." He stated before he walked out of the flat, down the stairs and shut the door, not letting Sherlock know that something was up, not that he wasn't sure Sherlock had figured it out already. It wouldn't be so bad if this would happen every so often, after all he had seen the man naked so many times he had lost count. But no, this has happened for the past two weeks. Two bloody weeks of yanking off to Sherlock. And now he had to go in there and face Sarah, oh how fate hated him.

"You know if you keep being late.." "I know I'm so sorry." He stated as he smiled at Sarah who simply sighed and shook her head before giving him some latex gloves. "I used all yours taking in a few patients and I didn't have time to actually get to the storage room till now." He simply nodded and smiled before holding up the box of gloves. "Thank you for uh.." "Covering your ass.. again." He gave a nervous smile. "A-and the gloves." He stated before taking in a deep breath and walking off to his office, setting a few things up and getting ready for the work day ahead of him, hopefully that could take his mind off of Sherlock, then again it hasn't before.

The day had passed by so fast John hardly had time to keep up with it. "Here you go." John blinked. "Where.." "A case John! We've got a case! I just told you all about it five minutes ago do you not listen?" John followed him out the door, trying his hardest not to imagine that voice saying his name, no.. screaming it. "Sherlock I had just got home when you handed me my jacket." Sherlock looked behind him a confused look before shrugging. "That would explain why you weren't answering me."  
John let out a sigh and thought back to the first time they had met Irene, when Sherlock had told him to punch him, he hadn't been lying when he said that he generally always heard punch me when he spoke. Then again here lately, all he heard when Sherlock spoke was fuck me. He swallowed hard and got into the taxi, sitting across from Sherlock like normal though his eyes went to look out the window of the cab instead of at Sherlock.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"Rape." John looked up at Sherlock who was now standing tall. That lean body with creamy white skin and dark hair had him wanting to bite his lip but he knew better than to do that, it would give too much away. "Apparently the guy had a thing with necrophilia. The way the thighs and vagina are bruised says that he was rough which would indicate rape but with as fresh as the bruises look as compared to the ones on her face and neck due to the asphyxiation. That would indicate that these had been received after he had strangled her which would mean he was pounding into a lifeless corpse." He stated before looking at Sherlock.

Said male simply smiled wider at John. "Very good deduction John." John smiled before he stood up. "I'm learning from the best." Sherlock stood up as well and for once in a few days or so their eyes locked. He jumped when Lestrade cleared his throat. "I believe you can take it from here Detective Inspector. Come on John... let's go." John simply sighed and followed behind Sherlock like a little lost puppy.

"Very.. interesting." John looked up at Sherlock who was eyeing him. "What?" Sherlock blinked. "At the crime scene you were.. aroused." John blinked before scoffing. "I was not arou.." "Pulse quickening, pupils dialated, sweaty forehead. You were very much aroused but the question is what aroused you? The idea of asphyxiation?" He looked out the window. "I do not get aroused by strangling someone." He stated making Sherlock raise an eye brow. "You're uncomfortable." John looked over at him. "Really?!" Sherlock watched as John all but jumped out of the cab when it stopped in front of Baker Street.

John shook his head as he all but stomped up the stairs. "Oh John you and Sherlock got a package." John just shut the door with a small slam. "I can take that Mrs. Hudson." She looked over and nodded handing Sherlock the package. "Sherlock have you two had another domestic?" Sherlock just smiled and placed a hand on her shoulder. "I can assure it is nothing you need to worry about Mrs. Hudson John just needs some uh.. some time alone." He stated before Mrs. Hudson smiled. "Well alright. I'll see you boys later then." She stated before leaning up, kissing Sherlock's cheek like a loving mother before walking off. He smiled before looking up at the door. Something was indeed bothering John and Sherlock had an idea as to what is was.  
The knock sounded again, this was the fourth time and it was starting to get old. "What?!" John yelled before Sherlock's voice was heard. "John... do I arouse you?" John stood up and opened the door with a wide swing. "I'm sorry what?" Sherlock stepped in past John, who was helpless to stop him true he could have pushed him back but he didn't want to, part of him wanted Sherlock to know. "Do. I. Arouse. You. John?" He asked in a voice that just screamed take me, fuck me, make me yours.

John swallowed hard but shook his head none the less. "No." "John don't lie you're rather bad at it." John narrowed his eyes. "I am not lying Sherlock. You do not arouse me!" Sherlock just stepped forward. "And yet your quickening pulse says otherwise." He stated making John take a step back. "I am not and I repeat not having this conversation with you." He stated as he walked past Sherlock who followed him. "So tell me what it is that you like so much. The way I deduct things so easily, how I can spot things a regular person would overlook?" "Sherlock for the love of God could you for once in your life just shut up!"

Sherlock sat on the edge of John's bed speechless as he watched John grab his bag and head out, announcing that he was going to Sarah's to stay. Sherlock had heard a few things come from his mouth, some telling him to be nice or to apologize but he had never heard John blatantly tell him to shut up. The words stunned him speechless and the way John had left made him a bit uneasy. Would John leave? Would he pack his things and walk away from him? No.. No he couldn't let that happen. John was the only person who could put up with his antics. His odd behavior had become nothing if not normal to John and they fit so well together. He could lose John he simply couldn't. And as that realization washed over him as did the fear of the new feelings that he had just been made aware of.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

_Come back to the flat. It's urgent_  
_-SH_

John ran his fingers through his hair and bit his lip. "John?" He looked over at Sarah who handed him a cuppa and sat down beside him. "You've been staring at that same text for the past fifteen minutes. If it's that important then you should leave, go on." She stated making him look at her. "I'm sure it's nothing." He stated before she looked at him, giving him that knowing look. "John.. you and I both know you don't think that. You're worried John." John just sighed and ran his hands through his hair.

He did indeed want to believe that it was nothing, that all was good but in the back of his mind his soldier training took over. The need to protect his friend had him standing up and walking out side. He licked his lips before pushing send on the phone, instantly calling him instead of texting, hailing a cab as he did. "come on pick up." John bit his lip as the line went to voice mail. He sat back, tense, as the cab drove through the streets of London, taking him back to Baker Street.

Upon arrival John had all but threw the money at the cabbie before he jumped out and headed up into the flat. He opened the door quickly and stopped when he saw Sherlock sitting at the table in the kitchen, hunched over yet another nameless experiment. "Sherlock? You told me to come home, that it was urgent, is everything okay?" Sherlock let out a small 'hmm' of acknowledgement before he looked back up. "Did you know that semen isn't attracted to the egg it just travels through the body seeking something to latch onto. Generally the female egg is the only thing the semen have to latch on with, the only organism that will take it. "

John blinked at this new found logic before opening his mouth. "How... no I don't want to know." He stated as he shook his head and shut the door. "You called me away from Sarah's to tell me about semen?" Sherlock all but shook his head. "Of course not John. I need your laptop." John took in a deep breath before letting it out in a harsh scoff. "Your's is right next to you and you can't reach over and type on it?" Sherlock hit the on button but nothing happened. "It's dead and I haven't the time to get on yours." He stated before he looked back into the microscope.

"Wait... you get on my computer I thought I changed the password." He stated making Sherlock scoff. "It's Afghanistan John you could always be a bit more creative than that." He stated making John sigh and grab his laptop, turning it on and signing in before laying it next to Sherlock. "Anything else or am I free to leave?" Sherlock looked up at him before pinching the bridge of his nose gently and going back to what he was doing. "I might need you again." He stated, not wanting to let John know that he simply didn't want John to leave.


	5. Update

hello to all of my JohnLock Fans I would like to say that I am sorry for not updating but I am working on my next chapters. Please keep those reviews coming and a new chapter will be out by next week. :D


	6. Chapter 5

The next four hours consisted of Sherlock's laptop charging so John could snatch his back and write about Sherlock mumbling over sperm, which he still had no idea how he had gotten nor did he care to know. Or rather he had an idea but he was for certain the man was asexual and was, by no means, able to reproduce normally. He bit his lip at that thought and wondered if he were to get with Sherlock would he cum a lot or.. John shook his head trying to get that thought out of his head. The last thing he needed was to give Sherlock more amunition against him.

"John..." Said male shook his head to clear his thoughts and looked up at Sherlock who's fingers were steepled. Oh that wasn't good, he was deducing again, which meant that he had been watching him. "Your pulse is racing again." John stood up and cleared his throat. "I read a bad review." Sherlock just raised a brow. "Your eyes haven't moved which means that if you had stumbled upon one that you have yet to read it." He stated making John bite his lip. "You're getting nervous.. you're obviously hiding something and if I'm right, which I always am, you're hiding an errection."

John swallowed hard as he crossed his legs. "You're right.. I probably shouldn't have looked up the things I did." He stated making Sherlock scoff. "You're a terrible liar." He stated before standing up. "Why are you so afraid?" He asked before John growled and stood up. "I'm not afraid." He stated making Sherlock stand up as well. "You clearly are.. You don't want to look at me, you don't want to speak with me, you're blushing, hiding erections and all because you're nervous." John turned to him and narrowed his eyes. "I told you it's nothing, just what I.." "Don't lie to me John.. I can see straight through it." John opened his mouth before the sound of a phone went off.

John had to admit that he had never been so happy to see Lestrade's name on Sherlock's phone. He watched as Sherlock answered his phone and gave him a smile. He knew that smile anywhere which meant that they had a case. Finally something that Sherlock could focuse on that wasn't John himself. "We have three American tourists dead, all three raped and all three men." He stated making John nod his head. "Right.. we should get started." John stated making Sherlock grab his wrist. "We'll discuss this more when we get back." He stated making John graon but not argue. Arguing would only make it worse.


End file.
